finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Fragment/Crimson Memories
Waltraute's Flower ;Message of the Orbs The crimson orbs hold the memories and remorse of people who were taken from this world through tears in the fabric of time. The spheres hover silently above the ground until someone draws near whose heart is sensitive enough to hear their message. The crimson orbs are born as a rite of penance, sealed in time. The stronger the remorse, the greater the price that must be paid before the burden can be lifted. Gerhilde's Blossom ;Message of the Orbs Eidolons are beasts that dwell in Valhalla. L'Cie chosen by Etro are pitted against Eidolons in a trial by combat. Those who emerge triumphant receive a crystal called 'eidolith,' which they may use to summon the beast to fight at their side. The weak must obey the strong. This is the inviolable law of Valhalla. Like any other denizen of the Unseen Realm, Eidolons are bound to answer every call of their master. Ortlinde's Bloom ;Message of the Orbs In the city of Paddra sits a fal'Cie, sent there by the mighty god Pulse. The fal'Cie channels the visions of the Farseer seeress and records what she sees on the Oracle Drive. The people of Paddra pay homage to the fal'Cie and worship Pulse who stands above. Devotedly, they bow their heads to the fal'Cie and the prophecies; fearfully, they kneel before Etro, the goddess of death whom the seeress serves. Schwertleite's Flower ;Message of the Orbs In ancient times there was a mighty spell that could summon meteorites and cast them upon the heads of foes. The meteorites had crystalline cores, grown abnormally large in another spacetime. The attributes of the meteorite would differ depending on the nature of its core crystal. Some meteorites even held within them rare, otherworldly crystals knows as 'artefacts,' which in special circumstances might be used to open portals to other places—and other times. Helmwige's Nightshade ;Message of the Orbs Caius, the peerless hero celebrated in Paddra legend, was a Guardian, appointed to serve and protect the seeress. The sagas sung of his countless victories, of foes vanquished in the thousands. He was called 'Caius of the Ballads,' but despite his renown, none knew his true origin. He took the name 'Ballad' because of the one battle that nearly killed him. The foe was a fellow warrior of the Farseers. Overwhelmed by the strength and skill of his opponent, Caius was driven back and back, until it was only a matter of time before the final blow would fall. But their duel was interrupted by an enemy attack, and during the ensuing battle Caius's opponent gave his life defending the seeress. Caius believed that it was he who should have fallen in her defense. Thus, to honor the fallen warrior, he took his name. Siegrune's Spiritbloom ;Message of the Orbs The most famous of the prophecies left by the seeress Paddra Nsu-Yeul concerns the descent of the monster Ragnarok in the great battle for Cocoon. Long before this came to pass, the seeress named the two 'sisters' who would summon the beast. 'They shall come from the far north, and the black-haired one shall be of the family Yun, and the red-haired one of the family Dia.' The truth of the prophecy was later confirmed by the priests of Oerba. Rossweisse Skyblossom ;Message of the Orbs At the height of Paddra civilization, the seeress Paddra Nsu-Yeul of the Farseers prophesized its destruction. In one of history's great ironies, the prophecy itself ignited the civil war that destroyed the nation. The seeress realized that her very words had the power to change history and the future, and so, with her Guardian Caius and a few select escorts, she left the city for the wilderness. She covered her face with a veil, cast off the crown that made her ruler of Paddra, and became simply Yeul the Seeress. Soon after that, she and her small band of followers disappeared from the pages of history. Book of Avalon ;Words of the Seeress Hark, and hear the secret words of the Farseers. Only those blessed with chaos by the goddess may travel the portals of time. Even the fal'Cie, with all their great power, could not enchant the blessed and make them turn against the goddess. The goddess's protection is nearly absolute. Book of Shambala ;Words of the Seeress Hark, and hear the true words of the Farseers. On the day that the power of the l'Cie shook Cocoon from the sky, the goddess took pity on the people, forgave them their sins, and reached out a hand of salvation. In that instant, two sisters were touched by Valhalla's might, and chaos was settled deep in their hearts. The symbol of Valhalla that shines on their garb is proof of their status. Book of Valhalla ;Words of the Seeress Hark, and hear the sacred words of the Farseers. The weak must obey the strong. This is the inviolable law of Valhalla. Each monster that falls in battle becomes the servant of the victor. For those whose hearts brim full with chaos, the power to bend monsters to their will extends beyond the borders of the Unseen Realm. Category:Fragments in Final Fantasy XIII-2